


His Muse in Nothing But Tight Briefs

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Supernaturals, Anal, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, Model Jace Wayland, Muse Jace, Oral, Slash, Teasing, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus Bane was a world-famous fashion-designer but ever since he got his heart broken, he had felt uninspired. Until Raphael drags him out of hiding to celebrate Raphael's engagement and Magnus meets the model Jace Herondale – his new muse and possibly so much more than that.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, look inside for side-pairings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	His Muse in Nothing But Tight Briefs

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || His Muse in Nothing But Tight Briefs || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: His Muse in Nothing But Tight Briefs – The Model and the Fashionista

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, mundie AU, teasing, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Alec/Bat, Raphael/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Raphael Santiago, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Magnus Bane was a world-famous fashion-designer but ever since he got his heart broken, he had felt uninspired. Until Raphael drags him out of hiding to celebrate Raphael's engagement and Magnus meets the model Jace Herondale – his new muse and possibly so much more than that.

**His Muse in Nothing But Tight Briefs**

_The Model and the Fashionista_

Magnus Bane was a name that _everyone_ in the fashion-industry knew. A constantly rising star, whose designs were breathtaking and influencing. He was worn on every big gala, every grand event, by everyone who had a big name. Magnus Bane was filthy rich, famous and widely celebrated. Magnus Bane was also _not happy_. He had gotten his heart broken two years ago and since then, he had lost inspiration. His designs were lackluster at best. For now, his well-known name carried him and he put off the new line, because he just... couldn't. He couldn't.

Magnus Bane was out of inspiration. He just laid on his couch, in his robes, sighing and drinking and not creating. Buried underneath his too many cats, being too dramatic. Well, screw everyone, the woman he thought he would marry one day had cheated on him with another model and she had been his muse, his inspiration, the woman who had literally saved his life and helped build up his career and inspired him, she had cheated on him and broken his heart and he had the god damned right to be dramatic about it, he had the god damned right to _suffer_ and to not create and to just be alone and miserable and not care about _anything_ else. He had the damn _right_ to do it.

"Of course do you have a right to suffer, Magnus. No one is telling you not to. But what you are doing is not healthy and there is people who worry about you."

Raphael's voice was pointed and he kept interrupting himself to curse in Spanish while he made his way through the loft to rip open curtains and open windows to let fresh air in. Magnus sipped his wine and tried to ignore his old friend. They took turns, checking in on him, guilt-tripping him.

"Yes, yes, the grand intervention comes once more", drawled Magnus dismissively.

"Listen, I'm not here to intervene. I'm not here to tell you how to live your life. I'm here to ask you a favor, as your friend, because I need you", declared Raphael seriously.

"...I'm virtually useless, what could I _possibly_ do for you?", grunted Magnus.

Raphael glared at him at that, as he always did. Because no, Magnus wasn't useless just because he couldn't work, he was so much more useful and wonderful than that, all of that. They kept telling him. And he appreciated the support and kindness and whatever. But it didn't help him much, because _to himself_ , he still felt like a failure. After all, he was failing. Failing his work, failing in the private life – at this point in his life, he thought he would be married, would be married _to her_ , instead he was single, in his robes, drinking at, what was it? Nine in the morning? Failure.

"Isabelle, she wants to do this photoshoot, I want to do this photoshoot. I have the _perfect_ image in my mind of it, but the image in my head is at _your_ private island. It is the ideal backdrop. So, I need your private island. Would you come and lend me your island?"

"For the love of your life?", asked Magnus, trying to keep the bitterness out.

"For... the love of my life", agreed Raphael flustered.

Magnus didn't mean to be _bitter_ , he knew how long Raphael had waited for love to find him, he knew how much Raphael had struggled with finding love because he felt like his asexuality limited him, made it impossible for many to love him because the allosexuals who had dated him hadn't been able to handle the no-sex thing. Because Raphael was asexual, a sex-repulsed asexual who didn't _want_ to have sex. And Magnus had to admit, he himself _loved_ sex, he thought that for the right person, person he truly loved, loved more than sex, he could absolutely give it up. And with Isabelle Lightwood, Raphael had found that kind of love. She was a model, a _breathtaking_ model that Magnus had worked with too. They had met during a photoshoot, Raphael was a professional photographer, and they fell in love. Magnus knew of Isabelle's reputation – she loved flirting and hooking up, she was a sexual woman; he did not say that with judgment, he was a very sexual man himself. But she fell in love with Raphael, she fell in love with him and they found a way to make it work for themselves, they were happy. They were in love. Magnus was _bitter_.

"Fi—ine", groaned Magnus, making a dismissive hand-gesture. "When?"

"This weekend. Pack a suitcase, you _are_ coming with us", declared Raphael.

"What. No. I'm not. You can have the keys to the mansion, have fun", grunted Magnus.

"I'm not going to fly to your island in your private jet without you, Magnus", huffed Raphael. "You are going to come with me. You need some _sunlight_ , at the very least. And... And you haven't... I want to propose to Isabelle that weekend, I made up this stupid photoshoot to whisk her away to a magical place and I want to propose to her and you are my _only_ friend, Magnus Bane, you are my friend, my family, you are the _only_ one I want – I need – to be there for me, to be my best man, to celebrate with me. And I know you're still in pain because your own fiance broke your heart, but I love you and I am in love with her and I _need_ my friend to be happy for me."

Well, what kind of jerk could argue with that? Magnus swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

/break\

"You _could have_ mentioned that it's going to be a... group trip."

Magnus glowered at Raphael, who had a nearly innocent look on his face. "I am telling you _now_. Isabelle is bringing her brothers and one of them is bringing his boyfriend because the only way to make this not seem suspicious was by offering it as a small weekend getaway. And... I am taking you, because I want my most important person with me to celebrate with me and I want Isabelle to have _her_ two most important people with her to celebrate, even though I can't tell them why yet."

Heaving a sigh, Magnus rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to argue with that...?

"I will be over there, in the private, secluded area, sleeping. Do not wake me. I will... interact with them when I _have_ to, when we reach the island. I will have to _mentally prepare_ for that."

With that, Magnus waved Raphael off and retreated to the private area that was private for sex. Because Magnus liked having sex on his plane, but he usually had _more_ people on here than just his partner, so his plane needed a private sector for these kind of things, because bathrooms weren't entirely his thing for that. He put in earplugs, put on a face-mask and slept through the flight, not minding the strangers on his plane. He had to prepare himself for interactions with strangers, he had kept those to a minimum, he _barely_ interacted with his friends, if they didn't love him so much that they tracked him down and didn't give up on him, he wouldn't even have that. Because he just holed up in his loft and didn't really care for much. Raphael was right, what Magnus needed was sunlight. Not literal sunlight, what good would _that_ do. Metaphorical sunlight, someone to bring that back into his life that made him feel light and warm and happy. The kind of sunlight that made him feel inspired, that made him remember who he was. He didn't need a partner to make him complete or some nonsense or anything, that was nonsense. He wasn't defined by romance. But someone had broken his heart, someone who had been important to him, and he had tried to pick up the pieces all on his own and he had failed and just _maybe_ he needed someone to help him put it together again.

So when he closed his eyes, he dreamed of sunshine, bright, inspirational sunshine.

/break\

When he left the plane, he only did so after the laughing, loud voices outside his private little chamber had left. When Raphael and the others had left the plane already. Magnus wasn't ready to face other people yet, but he _knew_ he couldn't delay it that much longer. Perhaps a little longer. He waited, waited until they were inside the mansion and then he made his way around, to the backdoor, the entrance directly to his own room so he didn't have to go through anything else. He heard the voices echoing through, but still he had made his way directly from the private airport behind the mansion into his private chambers. He kept the curtains closed and just threw himself onto his bed, closing his eyes. Now he was on a sunny island with one of his best friends and four strangers. He could feel the headache coming up on him, it was exhausting to just think about it. He knew he couldn't – and wouldn't – hide out here the entire time. Just a little longer. And maybe a cocktail more. Or two. Perhaps four, because four strangers? That sounded good.

"Don't be like that, Magnus", grunted Raphael from the other side of the door, knocking softy. "We are going to the beach when we unpack and I want you to come too and meet them. Please."

"Later, I am... cleaning up, it is very... dusty here", replied Magnus.

Raphael made a noise that indicated he wasn't buying Magnus' nonsense. But then there was silence and Magnus got to close his eyes and sigh again. He knew Raphael was right, he knew he probably needed a push, needed to go out and... talk to people. The thing was, he didn't want to. Heaving a sigh, Magnus sat up and got out of bed. He was here now, there was no getting out of this, he might as well get this over with and then return to his bed again.

Right outside the mansion was the beach, the ocean beautiful and blue. Magnus had to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight as he stepped onto the sand. He could hear the voices already. Laughter, bright, happy laughter. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he spotted them. A very tall, very pale boy sprawled out on a blanket, with a happily grinning Latino boy leaning over him, leaning down to kiss the tall one. Raphael was in the shallow water, playing water-ball with the gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood, wearing a red bikini that showed off the model's curves. She was beautiful indeed. Suddenly, someone clapped him on the back.

"Hey, the secluded billionaire comes out of hiding. I just got us all cold beer, want one?"

The person who had clapped him on the back walked past him and smiled. To see the other, Magnus turned toward him, toward where the sun was and for a moment he was blinded again, but then the other man came into focus. Golden-blonde hair framing a beautiful face, full pink lips pulled into a smile – and the eyes, he stood so close, Magnus could look him directly in the eyes. Blue, deep, beautiful, bright and one with a corner of soft brown, nearly golden, like the sun rising over the ocean. Magnus was gaping in awe for a moment. He loved being surrounded by aesthetically pleasing people, after all he was surrounded by models most of the time.

"I'm Jace. So, do you want a beer or not?"

Magnus nodded slowly and accepted the beer and then he got to watch Jace jog over to the two boys making out with each other, and oh the view from the back was also beautiful. Jace sat down with the other two and handed out beers. Dazed, Magnus followed the blonde.

"Magnus! You decided to join us, how nice of you!", called Raphael out.

Him and Isabelle came to join the others. While Raphael went to hug Magnus, Isabelle sat down with the three others. When Raphael sat down next to Isabelle, he took her hand, while she leaned against him. They were so... natural.

"Magnus, meet Isabelle's brothers, Alec and Jace. And that's Alec's fiance, Bat."

Magnus grunted, put on a smile and waved at them. "Welcome to my island."

"Fancy", offered Bat with a grin. "Very nice."

"You haven't seen everything yet", countered Raphael. "There's more than just the beach."

"It's a pleasure to meet you", offered Alec, getting up and offering his hand with a polite smile.

Magnus shook it, returning the polite smile. Isabelle simply waved her fingers at him. They knew each other, vaguely, they had worked together in the past and she had been dating Raphael for a while, but during that while, Magnus had been busy wallowing in self-pity about his own breakup.

"Sit down with us", demanded Jace with a grin and his head tilted.

He patted the spot next to him and, reluctantly, Magnus took the offer. He just sat down with them, accepting a cold beer. The Lightwoods were talking among each other and Magnus simply sat there, nursing his beer and observing them. Jace was very tactile, did a lot of touching, especially with Alec. Easy-going, laughing a lot, joking around with Bat.

"You are _not_ dressed for the ocean, which is a shame", declared Jace after about an hour.

He was laying sprawled out next to Magnus, while Alec, Bat, Raphael and Isabelle were in the water, playing water-ball against each other, couple versus couple. Magnus turned away from watching them to look at Jace. He made a small, appreciative sound as he saw Jace's sprawled-out form, that torso was _very_ well-defined, waxed, glistering with sweat. Magnus swallowed hard. He got thirsty, but the beer in his hand didn't help him much. Whenever Magnus left his home to mingle with people, he found a hook-up to distract himself with. This blonde was a distraction.

"I didn't mean to stay at the beach", offered Magnus dryly.

"No, you meant to just show yourself to appease Raph and then run off into your room again."

Magnus stared surprised, blinking a couple of times as he looked at Jace. The blonde was sitting up, propped up on his elbows and looking at Magnus with a knowing smirk.

"People in the industry talk", shrugged Jace. "Raph talks to Izzy, Izzy talks to me. He's worried about you. And... people in the industry talk."

"People in the industry?", echoed Magnus curiously, eyes on Jace's six-pack.

"Mh, mh. Jace Herondale. Google me", replied Jace with a smirk. "Fan of your work, by the way."

Magnus nodded slowly, eyes dragging up and down Jace's body with hunger. "Can I google you after I took you to my room, or is that too forward?"

"Mh. Straight to the point. That's nice", chuckled Jace. "Ye—eah. The couples are getting annoying and I was in the sun long enough. Wanna... show me where the shower is? And how to use it?"

He winked at Magnus and got up and oh yes, Magnus gladly followed the blonde toward the mansion and then led the way to the master's bedroom and the bathroom. Jace made eye-contact with him as he walked backward into the shower, shrugging off his swim-shorts. A delightful noise escaped Magnus as he followed suit, slowly shedding his clothes too.

"Yes, I was right", purred Jace. "It _is_ a shame that you're hiding _all of that_... Next time you're coming to the beach with us, wear _that_."

He motioned at Magnus' six-pack and it made the fashion-designer laugh brightly. Once naked, he joined Jace in the shower and backed the blonde off against the wall, reaching for the faucet to turn it on. It was beautiful to watch water fall over Jace's body, soaking him. The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head back, mouth a little open. When he leaned his head back down again, Magnus captured his lips, pressing his body against Jace's, his hands on Jace's waist.

"Shower sex is dangerous", whispered Magnus when they parted.

"Then just... stand there and look pretty, mh?", suggested Jace, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

With that, Jace turned them around, pinning Magnus against the wall now and slowly kissing his way down Magnus' chest, kneeling in front of the fashion-designer. The blonde looked good like that, on his knees, looking up at Magnus from beneath his lashes. Slowly, Magnus ran his fingers through Jace's hair, balling a fist – not tightly, but enough to hold on, enough to make Jace moan. Jace happily let himself be guided closer toward Magnus' hard dick. Plush lips wrapped around it and the blonde swallowed him, inch by inch, making Magnus gasp breathlessly. This was good, it had been a bit since he last took someone home with him. He should probably feel guilty about this, because this was one of Raphael's friends, but then Raphael had forced him onto this sunshine happy paradise. So if he brought Magnus a pretty little distraction with him, Magnus was happy to _take it_. His free hand also found its way into Jace's hair, holding him, letting Jace set the pace for a while, before he started growing more horny and wanting _more_ , he started fucking Jace's face for good, the blonde making pleased little sounds, clinging onto him, not pushing him away. Magnus' eyes rolled back as he came, moaning in a drawn-out manner. When Jace pulled off him, he licked his lips and grinned, a sated look on his face before he slowly got up again.

"Thanks for the treat", whispered Jace, voice rough as he pressed a kiss against Magnus' cheek.

He got out of the shower and grabbed a towel on his way, leaving Magnus dazed and surprised. This one was definitely interesting. Magnus decided to properly finish the shower before getting into his room. Orgasms cleared his head more, they always did, so he pulled the curtains, let some light in. Urgh, it _was_ dusty in here. He grabbed fresh clothes and then went about dusting, just a little, enough to make the space livable. After, he laid down on his bed, with a cocktail. After only a few sips did he let his eyes wander to his tablet. Mh. Maybe he should do as his hook-up had suggested.

Jace Herondale, Jace... Heron... dale. _Oh_. Magnus' eyebrows wandered up as he started browsing through the images. _That_ Jace, mh, yes, yes he had heard that name. He had been a slowly rising star when Magnus had started dropping off the surface of fashion, apparently he had risen _high_ while Magnus was busy burying himself beneath his kittens. So many _magnificent_ photoshoots, pictures of him in various clothes, various poses, looking gorgeous and delectable. For a while, Magnus simply got lost scrolling through advertisements and shoots and seeing that pretty pink pout, until he reached what looked like the earliest, Jace looked the youngest – nineteen, if Magnus had to guess, wearing nothing but Calvin Klein underwear, slowly pulling jeans up over them, looking up from beneath those lashes, the same way he had looked up at Magnus just in the shower. His chest bare, arms bare, with many of the pictures his thighs were bare too. Good thighs.

/break\

Jace made dinner, because the Lightwoods were already useless enough in the kitchen as was, but when one gave Alec the opportunity to be distracted by Bat, he absolutely would, so the two had run off to do things Jace didn't want to think about closer. While sex wasn't a factor in distracting Raphael and Isabelle, the two were out scouting for that 'perfect spot' for the photoshoot tomorrow. So Jace was making dinner, because he liked cooking and he felt energized after sucking off _the_ Magnus Bane in the bathroom earlier. Magnus Bane. The man was a _legend_ in their industry, Jace had heard so much about him, he truly did admire the man's work, but it was more than just a celebrity crush, it was a general crush because the man was also breathtakingly gorgeous. He was sex on legs, every smirk, those dark eyes, but now that he had seen Magnus naked? _Wow_. And he got to have Magnus' dick down his throat. He licked his lips at the thought.

"Too bad, you put on clothes. That is a shame."

"Generally, my siblings don't like walking in on me naked", quipped Jace.

"Siblings. Jace _Herondale_. Not Lightwood", noted Magnus curiously.

He went ahead to set the table to keep busy, though his eyes were on Jace, Jace could _feel_ them. He liked feeling them. Smirking to himself, Jace put a bit more swing into his steps as he walked over to the fridge to get something he needed. Yes, Magnus' eyes were definitely on his ass.

"Foster siblings. I grew up at their house, but when I started modeling, I did so under my birth-name. It had been a bit of a mess, back then, their parents' divorce and all", shrugged Jace. "Stopped feeling like home. Started... finding my own path. I had found out my birth-parents' last name just recently, so I decided to use it, because it... new start and all, you know?"

Magnus, who had created his own name entirely, did know. "I looked you up."

"You're welcome", replied Jace with a wink, which gained him a chuckle from Magnus. "Bit offended you didn't recognize my face though, it's a very pretty, semi-famous face by now."

"Mh, yes, it is. I will have to watch out for that face from now on", agreed Magnus, eyes dark.

"If you two are done flirting, how long is dinner?"

"Long enough for you to get changed into proper clothes. No bikini at the table, Iz."

Isabelle huffed where she had stuck her head into the kitchen, before leaving again. Jace knew them, he knew how they worked. He also knew how easily consumed they were by their romantic relationships, which was why he had to busy himself. So here he was, cooking dinner, while Izzy and Alec were with their boyfriends. Because Jace didn't have a romantic partner to bring along to the island. But looking at the handsome owner of said island, Jace was glad he was available and free to fool around with Magnus Bane to his heart's content. He hoped there'd be more fooling around later, because that blowjob had only been a taste and he wanted _more_.

"Dinner is ready! Anyone not here in five doesn't get any!", called Jace out loudly.

As always, Izzy and Alec were quick to join, knowing he wasn't kidding. The startled look on Magnus' face was amusing. Bat and Raphael had been with the Lightwoods for long enough to know so too. Magnus had set the table for the six of them and he watched curiously as Jace served him a plate of something he may not know but sure could smell was delicious.

"Good looks _and_ can cook. How are you not married yet?", asked Magnus after the first bite.

"No one's... gone... on their _knees_ for me yet", drawled Jace seductively, winking.

Magnus choked on the food, laughing. It earned him a surprised look from Raphael, which was peculiar and told Jace more than they might have intended. Yes, Jace knew Magnus had been off lately. The industry talked. The gossip of what Belcourt had done to Magnus had been widely spread and the link between _that_ and how Magnus had stopped attending bigger events and hadn't really put out anything groundbreaking since then, it wasn't hard to figure out. All throughout dinner, Jace watched his siblings be affectionate with their lovers again, in these subtle, little ways. The ways Jace missed the most when he was single, holding hands beneath the table, a hand resting on a knee, leaning a forehead against a shoulder, brushing lips against cheeks.

/break\

Those little signs of affection was what he missed the most, especially at night. He _hated_ sleeping alone, it was why he had so many one-night-stands, because at least he didn't sleep alone. After dinner, after a movie together, the couples started to retreat, first Bat and Alec, whispering and giggling a little, then later Raphael and Isabelle. Magnus hadn't joined them for the movie to begin with, so when Jace returned to the room Raphael had assigned for him, he got changed for the night and he thought about Magnus, he thought about not being alone in bed and he thought about Magnus. So after tossing and turning for a bit, Jace got up, took a deep breath and left his room. He headed down the hall, trying hard to remember where the master bedroom was. He had knocked on five wrong doors of empty rooms before _finally_ , Magnus Bane opened, wearing robes and nothing else, staring at him in surprise before looking down the hall curiously.

"Are you... lost?", inquired Magnus. "I assume Raphael has shown you a room?"

"The bed sucks", declared Jace seriously. "I just... can't sleep in it. Awful."

"...Okay? What... can I do for you?", asked Magnus confused.

Jace tilted his head, looking over Magnus' shoulder. "That bed. Looks better. Certainly more comfortable than the one I have. As a good host... you... should... invite me in there."

The confusion on Magnus' face turned into amusement and then intrigue, a laugh falling from his lips as he stepped aside. "Naturally, I _am_ a very good host, please come in, get... comfortable."

Jace stepped in, shedding his robes on the way to the bed. Boldly, he had come in nothing but the bathrobes. Magnus made a pleased sound behind him, a sound that grew louder when Jace crawled into the bed. It actually was more comfortable than the guest bed. Laying down on his back, he spread out, offering himself to the fashion-designer. The look on Magnus' face was _pleased_ and hungry, so he stalked up to the bed, discarding his own robes. Naked, he climbed on top of Jace, who eagerly spread his legs for him to sit between. They kissed, deeply, Jace's arms around Magnus' neck and then slowly running over his back, cupping Magnus' ass. Magnus squeaked at that, making them part. Jace grinned at him, pinching Magnus' ass again.

"It's a good ass", declared Jace cheekily, leaning up to kiss Magnus again. "Lube?"

Magnus reached for the nightstand. Interesting that he actually did have lube at hand. Jace grinned as he accepted the lube, uncapping it and spreading it on one hand. Then, he reached down his own body, to slowly ease into himself, gasping as he pushed a finger in.

"Mh. Interesting", whispered Magnus softly.

"What? Not what you want?", asked Jace curiously.

"No, I am more than fine with this", whispered Magnus, kissing along Jace's neck.

Jace prepped himself thoroughly and lazily, taking his time, while Magnus kissed and bit along his chest. Jace gasped pleased when he pulled his fingers out of himself and instead reached for Magnus' dick to lube it up. Then, finally, Magnus pushed into him. Jace's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back. He'd been thinking about this for a while, he had been thinking about having sex with Magnus Bane for a while. More and more of Magnus entered him, spreading him, making him feel so full and good. And then he started thrusting, slow pace at first but then he picked it up, thrusting hard and deep. Every time he hit Jace's prostate, Jace scratched his nails over Magnus' back like he was trying to pull the fashion-designer more into himself than he already was.

Magnus' fingers wrapped around Jace's dick, jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts, to the point that they came nearly at the same moment, riding their orgasms out together. After, Magnus carefully rolled off him, laying an arm around his waist to pull him close.

"I _do_ appreciate that Raphael brought me a little something too", whispered Magnus with a smirk.

Jace laughed at that, burying his face in Magnus' chest. This was better. Way better than falling asleep alone. He folded his arms on Magnus' chest and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

/break\

Magnus woke up with a blonde head on his chest and it made him smile, just a little bit. But he had to go pee, so he carefully freed himself from Jace and went to the bathroom. It was what happened after that baffled him more – more than the blowjob, more than the sex, more than waking up with Jace cuddled up against him. Because Magnus pulled the curtains and turned toward his bed and he was struck with _inspiration_. Jace laid there, only the thin sheets over his body, hugging it tightly and accentuating every curve, the curve of Jace's hips as he laid on his side, his thighs, his calves, the way his hair fell into his face, covering his closed eyes, lips pulled into a peaceful smile.

Magnus sat down at the edge of his bed and he took his tablet into his hand. He started sketching without even consciously thinking of it. At first just Jace, laying like that, sleeping peacefully. Then he added another layer and he started putting clothes on the sleeping boy, replacing the sheet with designs. The pose wasn't good to work with for designs so he only did a very simple design. Still, it was the first time he had felt like designing even if it was just simple pajamas. Everything else had been _forced_ , deadlines to meet, him forcing himself to sit and work on things because he had to.

/break\

"It is _so_ beautiful!", exclaimed Isabelle, jumping up and down.

She kept shoving her hand into everyone's faces. Bat smiled amused as he entertained her and took another close look at it. For the fifth time. Bat was sitting on Alec's lap, Alec having an arm around him. Raphael kept his camera on Isabelle, smiling to himself. Before the engagement, they had set everything up for the shoot in the little lagoon behind the mansion and the landing platform. And then Raphael went on one knee and Isabelle said yes. Jace smiled amused.

"Iz. Stop showing off. Raphael actually _meant_ it with the shoot. C'mere. You can show off later."

Laughing sheepishly, Isabelle went back to kissing Raphael gently on the cheek before heading over to join Jace in the lagoon. Alec heaved a relieved sigh and leaned back some in his seat, causing Magnus next to him to laugh amused, gaining the attention of the couple next to him.

"You love your sister a lot", noted Magnus gently.

"Of course I do. Raphael asked for my blessing before", replied Alec softly. "I just want her happy. He makes her happy. She's never been this happy."

"I think this is cute. And does this mean we can do a double-wedding? Because you and I have been putting it _off_ because neither of us want to actually _plan_ a wedding?", asked Bat hopefully.

"Izzy _has_ been planning the perfect wedding since she was like... five", mused Alec. "We could."

"Well, that sounds lazy", chided Magnus, cocking one eyebrow. "Hijacking your sister's wedding?"

"We, the two us, we're very busy", explained Bat. "I'm a-"

"Catcher, I know. I may not be majorly into sports, but my best friend's husband, Luke, he is, I listen to him", interrupted Magnus with a hand-wave. "Congrats on the last game, by the way."

"Thanks. And yeah. And Alec is the head of a _huge_ security firm. Between training and active seasons and Alec's work-schedule... We are... happy for every moment we get together, like this is about the first shared vacation we got in a year and it's for his sister's engagement. That's just sad. So yeah, every moment is stolen away and... I... If I can make someone else do the work and just enjoy the wedding itself, I am all for that."

"That's fair", whispered Magnus, a far-off look on his face as he got his tablet out. "I just... I dreamed of the perfect wedding, for many years, had it all planned out. And then my fiance fucked someone else. I think you should enjoy it, enjoy that you have this."

He watched the photoshooting, watched the way Jace stood there under the water-fall, so gorgeous. Magnus quickly sketched the outlines of Jace's body like that, straight up, head tilted back, hands running through his hair. It was such an enchanting figure and despite how good it looked naked, it gave Magnus this _urge_ to put clothes on. Clothes he made. _His_ clothes.

/break\

The two hooked up again that evening, this time in Jace's room, making Jace smirk pleased as he saw Magnus next to him in the morning. Sunday afternoon, at the pool, Magnus sketched more designs while Jace raced Alec in the pool. During their flight back, Magnus didn't isolate himself, he sat with the other five, laughed with them, talked with them.

When Magnus got back home, he pulled open the curtains in his office for the first time in _months_ , he let the sun in and dusted off everything and he pulled up the sketches he had made on his tablet, blew them up and worked on them in greater detail. Over the following two weeks, more and more posters of Jace Herondale found their way into his work-space. Different ads from different times and different shoots, the pictures Raphael had taken that weekend too. More and more Jace, everywhere, to the point that it would have looked incredibly stalkery if Jace wasn't a public figure whose underwear pictures were all over the internet.

"Magnus?", called Raphael out. "Magnus, no one has seen you since my engagement, Cat texted me that she is worried, she asked me to check in on you. You can't keep holing yourself up-"

Raphael's voice came closer and closer after he must have let himself into the loft. Magnus didn't care, he was in the zone – the tux he was working on was _special_. The patterns, the _cut_ , the way it accentuated Jace's waist. It was perfect. Raphael's voice came to a halt when he opened the door.

"You... You're working. You're actually working. And... having a troubling amount of pictures of Jace all over your work-space. What... Do I need to call Jace so he can get a restraining order?"

"Very funny", grunted Magnus annoyed, throwing a pencil at Raphael. "If you want to be useful then... then get me _Jace_. Photos are good. But they're not... not _enough_."

"Jace is your muse", whispered Raphael in awe.

He bent down and picked up the pen that had been thrown at him, before he approached Magnus. He came to stand behind Magnus and got his phone out, before he reached over Magnus' shoulder, grabbed the piece of paper Magnus was drawing on and then he started writing.

"This is genius work, stop scribbling on it", argued Magnus irritated.

He still loved making his designs on real paper at first. He glared fiercely at Raphael, though the glare melted into confusion when he looked at the paper. His eyebrows knitted as he took a look.

"What is this? Why are you writing random numbers on my brilliant designs?"

"...Please go and take a nap, I think you have been working too much, if you can't even figure out that that's a phone-number. Jace's phone-number, to be more specific. Please call him. End this madness and if 'madness' just refers to this... creepy gallery of Jaces staring at me. Get the real deal, if he is actually inspiring you, go and get the real deal."

Biting his lips, Magnus looked from Raphael to the paper and back. "...Thank you."

/break\

That weekend on Magnus' island had been amazing and mindblowing – not just the sex, though _definitely_ also the sex, but just the atmosphere, being with the people he loved, taking some time off, enjoying the ocean and the beach. However, Jace had been under no illusions that it would be more than just that. One weekend, just a random hook-up with the Magnus Bane and if he got very lucky, he might just get to work with Magnus at one point and perhaps they would hook up again then, or pretend nothing happened and be professional. What Jace couldn't have expected was to be texted by Magnus Bane – texted. How did the gorgeous man even _get_ his phone-number?

But an unknown number texted him, claiming to be Magnus Bane, commenting on how 'nice' the weekend had been and asking if Jace wanted to get together for cocktails. Jace had just texted 'sure' – after deleting five different, way too wordy and awkward text-drafts. Just 'sure', which was awkward too but better than the word-vomit before it. What he got in return was an address.

Jace went through nine outfit changes, having both Isabelle and Alec throw things at him after the fifth chance, trying to urge him on to leave and go on his 'date' – which he claimed it wasn't, but Alec argued that Jace wouldn't have called them both over if _he_ thought it was casual. Which was true, but Jace was absolutely not going to admit it, so he made his way to the address, expecting a bar, or perhaps even a restaurant. Not a building. Not Magnus Bane's home.

"So... is this... a booty-call?", asked Jace as soon as Magnus opened the door.

Magnus blinked at him at that. "...Hello to you too, Jace. Please come in."

"I'm sorry. I just. I might have... expected this to be a _date_. But it's your home. So I want to know if this is... a... booty-call. I'm fine with a booty-call, the sex was great."

While he talked, he got led into the loft, he looked around as he followed Magnus to what he assumed must be the bedroom, but it wasn't. Magnus opened the door – and it wasn't the bedroom. It was the professional space of a fashion-designer, designs all over the wall, shelves with fabric, mannequins with half-finished clothes on them. And his face. Jace's face and body all over.

"...Well, now I'm wondering if you called me over to murder me", muttered Jace.

" _You_ inspire me", whispered Magnus, voice fierce. "That weekend, you inspired me. You made me laugh again for the first time in _months_ , you made me remember... what the sun felt like. Not the actual sun, but the sun that brightens your day with inspiration. You made me want to pick up a pen and work again. I haven't felt inspired in well over a year. You... inspire me. But the image of you isn't enough. I want you here, as my muse. I want to work with you, as my muse."

"Now, _that_ I didn't see coming at all", grunted Jace surprised, cheeks red. "I... inspire you?"

He stepped up and looked around, looked more closely at the designs, at the half-finished work in front of him. _He_ had inspired this? His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened even more.

"I inspired _this_? You made... you made this? And I inspired this?", asked Jace amazed.

"Your body is amazing", whispered Magnus as he stepped up to Jace, the ghost of a touch as he traced Jace's rips and waist. "It was amazing in bed, but it's more than that. You make me _see_ designs again, in a way I thought I would never see designs again. You inspire me. Be my muse."

Jace turned around in Magnus' arms and he got lost in Magnus' eyes. "What does being your muse mean? Will there be sex? Because you just said sex. And the sex was good."

"The sex was good. I... would like more sex", agreed Magnus. "I don't know. I just want you to be my muse. Move in with me, inspire me, pose for me when I need it, simply be in my space. Fuck me. Sleep with me. Be with me. You can have your own space, your own room, your privacy, we can be whatever you want me to be, because I simply... need you in my space, in whatever way you want to be in my space. With your privacy, your own room, only to work, we can hook up, I enjoy the sex a lot, go on dates, anything you want. Just be with me. Will you... Will you be with me?"

"Conditions", started Jace slowly. "Because this is a... lot. And I don't know... It's a lot."

"Of course", whispered Magnus, nodding. "Whatever you need."

"Boundaries. I... I do need my own space. I don't even really know you. And... while I feel honored to inspire you and I... adore your work, your job can't interfere with my job. I get that you're the world-famous billionaire designer, but I love my job too and if my job calls me away on a photoshoot, you _will_ have to live with your muse being gone for a while. I'm not gonna halt my life to... inspire you. Also, I clean up a lot. I like cleaning up, I like baking at night when I can't sleep."

"Okay. Those... I can... I can work with these conditions." Jace could see how Magnus was swallowing something – some doubt, worry from what he had been through in the past. "So... date? I haven't felt like this... in a while. In a long while. I'm scared. I'm scared of... of getting my heart broken, but right now, this feels right, this feels good and I want to hold onto it."

Jace gently cupped Magnus' face and then he kissed the other man. "It's okay. We'll take it slow. I say, after I agreed to move in with you. But the... relationship. I'm fine living with you, being your muse. I guess I should move out anyway, Bat and Alec will get married soonish probably. I just... I moved in with them when I came back from London, temporarily. Been not very actively looking for my own place. We'll live together and we'll... try a relationship. And... I'll... be your muse."

Jace kissed Magnus again, slowly and gently, smiling into the kiss. Magnus returned that smile and that kiss, his arms around Jace's waist. Now he had the real thing, right here, in his arms.

/break\

They got Jace's things, Alec and Bat helped him move his things, with Alec glaring at Magnus supiciously the entire time, as though he thought Magnus had put some spell on Jace. And, Magnus could admit, it was strange. Very strange, moving in together after only knowing each other for three days. It was maybe not entirely sane, Magnus had to admit it. But – inspiration like this, it was hard to come by. He had to hold it, gently, carefully. His beautiful inspiration.

"This room is amazing", commented Jace by the end of the day as he sat in the middle of his new room, on the ground, with his legs crossed, surrounded by boxes. "It's big. The view is amazing."

"Thank you. You can, of course, redecorate it however you want. It's very generic, it _was_ simply a guest-room. We can remove all the furniture you don't like and I'll buy you new one-"

"Okay, additional rule of boundary: Don't do that", grunted Jace amused. "I'm... not poor. I may not be a billionaire like you, but I'm not poor. My grandmother, biological grandmother, she's rich. I'm rich, because I'm a famous model, if you forgot. I don't... I didn't do this because I want you to be my sugar daddy. I'm doing this because your work is _inspired_ , you are _brilliant_ and you were a shadow of yourself in the past year and if _I_ can help you... if I can help you back into greatness, I want to be a part of this, I want to help you be great. Also, the sex is great."

Magnus, leaning against the door-frame, smiled to himself. "The sex is great indeed. And since you just said you didn't come here to have me as your sugar daddy, I will simply assume that you are going to plan and pay for our first date then, yes?"

Jace returned Magnus' smile brightly, turning toward him. "Yes. Yes, I will. And I will blow your mind, not just your dick, you hear me, Magnus Bane?"

Magnus pushed off the door-frame, laughing softly and shaking his head. "I have no doubt."

/break\

Jace had his own room. It was a beautiful room. He had thrown out some of the generic furniture and gotten his own in. The room was nice. The bed was nice. Magnus' bed was nicer. He noticed so on the second night, because he had spent the first night in his own bed, but they had hooked up on the second day and Jace got to sleep in Magnus' bed after they had sex. And Magnus' bed was better, Magnus' chest was more comfortable than the pillow.

"I like my room", whispered Jace, cheek against Magnus' thigh.

Magnus was sitting against the wall, with Jace on one thigh and his tablet on the other thigh, sketching designs that had come to him last night while Jace was riding him. His not dominant hand was running through Jace's hair, gently. Which was a nice way to wake up.

"...I'm glad to hear that", whispered Magnus curiously.

"Just saying, considering this is the fifth time in a row I woke up in your bed. I like my room too."

Magnus laughed softly at that, gently tracing Jace's face, looking at him lovingly.

/break\

"So, like, you're... just... living here to... look pretty?", asked Bat curiously.

He sat on the counter-top, legs crossed, eating a bowl of cereals. They were having breakfast together, at Magnus' place – at Jace's place. Because Jace had been living here for about a month now. And Jace's friends came visit him so they could work on the grand double wedding. Bat was very comfortable at the place, which amused Magnus greatly, Jace knew that.

"Basically", replied Jace with a cheeky grin. "I just... lay in bed, naked, sprawled out-"

"Stop it", grunted Alec and made a face, before burying it between Bat's shoulder-blades.

"I'm just saying, it's a great deal", declared Jace, the grin growing even more.

"Aside from the naked and the sex-", started Isabelle, accompanied by another groan from Alec. "-how is the... I mean, the relationship? Or is this just sex and... being a muse?"

Jace's red ears gave it away, making Isabelle smirk before she turned the page on her bridal magazine. "We... have been on six dates? I mean, actual dates outside. And living here... it is so easy to be... domestic with him? Falling asleep arm in arm, which is weird because I have my own room but it is impossible not to sneak into his, because his bed is better and his arms are in that bed and I love falling asleep in his arms. I just..."

Isabelle's smile turned more fondly at that. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Jace coughed, swallowing his own spit. "I just... I... I might. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I inspire him and it's not just that he _takes_ , he makes me a part of it. His enthusiasm is so amazing. I am the first person to wear his designs, the prototypes he has sewn himself, he sews them in the living room while we're sitting together and watching movies, I get to watch him work and then I get to wear his work and the way he _looks at me_ makes me feel like I am... the... most precious thing he can imagine. I love the way he makes me feel. Yes, maybe I love him."

He expected teasing, but instead the three others in the room simply looked at him with so much warmth and like they _knew_. Then again, they did, because they were all in love themselves. And he had fifth-wheeled them for a long time, so they were happy for him, for finding love too.

"Oh, shut up, you people are awful", grunted Jace frustrated, trying to hide his embarrassment.

/break\

Asking Jace to move in had absolutely been a spur-of-the-moment insanity. Magnus hadn't meant to say that to a man he had known for _three days_ , but seeing Jace in his work-space had taken his breath away completely. So he had offered it, without even thinking about it. And Jace had agreed; Magnus was under no illusions about the why. Neither of them had done this because they were madly in love at the time. Jace was looking for a place to live and he was amazed by Magnus' talent. It was mutually beneficial. So was the sex. But then they started going on dates and it became more, they fell asleep holding each other, they kissed each other awake, they shared breakfast, ate dinner on the balcony together, they watched movies and debated cooking shows. Magnus was _happy_. There was suddenly a happy, domestic life waiting for Magnus when he got home. Someone to say 'welcome home', to kiss him and embrace him. It was more than work, it was more than sex, it was more than something mutually beneficial.

"I love you", whispered Magnus softly.

It was the first time he uttered these words to Jace. It was the first time he said these words since Camille had broken his heart. And it wasn't even a special day, or that something special was happening. They were working together, Jace stood there and Magnus was putting clothes on him, using little needles. Needles that they forgot for a split second when Jace pulled him into a deep kiss. A kiss that ended quickly with Jace chanting 'ouch, ouch, ouch'.

"I told you to stand still during these things", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

"Magnus, you just told me you loved me, for the first time. Of course I kiss you!", huffed Jace. "Ouch. Now kiss it better, after you injured it. You know my looks are my income."

Magnus smiled and took Jace's hand, lifting it up and carefully removing the needles along the sleeve before kissing Jace gently, kissing his arm up to his shoulder. Then his neck, to his mouth.

"I love you too", whispered Jace when the two of them parted.

Magnus' entire face brightened up and he pulled Jace into another kiss, deeper this time. He pulled Jace closer, holding him tight. He had found his muse, who had brought him back his inspiration, he had helped Magnus regain his passion, helped him find himself again and even given him love again. This was not the outcome he would have expected from that weekend getaway.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought to you by; me realizing I have never written fashion designer Magnus and model Jace in the same universe for a Jagnus before. Scandalous. Needed to be fixed!


End file.
